


The Secrets They Keep

by Lovey4



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canceled, Child Murder, F/M, Female Funtime Foxy, Love Triangles, Murder, My First Fanfic, Old Work, female Bon-Bon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovey4/pseuds/Lovey4
Summary: Everybody knows what happened in Sister Location but what happened before Circus Baby's Pizza World was shut down.
Relationships: Bon-Bon/Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Funtime Foxy/Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After much debate with myself, I decided to upload this. This was my very first fanfic I ever attempted writing but I ended up losing inspiration for it and I stopped writing it permanently. I'm not going to write for it again but I thought maybe some of you might get a laugh out of it. I originally uploaded this on my quotev account and I recently decided to deactivate it meaning this work would be deleted as well. I still hold this dear to my heart and I couldn't bare for it to be lost forever. I hope you guys enjoy it.

It was a few weeks before the opening of Circus Baby’s Pizza world and it would be the first time William Afton had created animatronics without the help of his partner, Henry. Afton was happy to finally get away from Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza and set up new competition since Freddy’s was his and Henry’s first project but Afton had bad memories there. At least that is what Afton tells the reporters everytime they ask him why he decided to move on and quit his executive job at Freddy’s. It was better to tell them this than to tell them the truth, besides he loves lying to people and tricking them. 

“Daddy… You said there is an animatronic that looks like me. Can I see her,” Afton’s little girl asked. “I don’t know sweetie. You see the place is opening up in a few weeks, and nobody can see the animatronics until the place opens up.” “Ok daddy. I can’t wait to see her!!!!” Afton’s daughter, Lucy, then skipped away. 

Afton never wanted anything to happen to his little girl. She is the light of his life and he would never let anything happen to her. He absolutely adored her, and made this certain animatronic in her image. He could not let anything happen to her especially after what happened to… No he wouldn’t think about it… It is in the past and it is all sorted out… He never has to worry about it again. 

Afton then saw Henry. Afton had not seen Henry since the… accident. “I am really sorry for what happened Afton I promise I will not let it happen again. You do understand it is my fault as well as yours. You should have stopped your son before he-” 

“Don’t you dare talk about things you do not understand! Have you realized that we can not change the past? What happened has happened and there is nothing we can do to change the past. All we can do is make people pay for, err I mean just live and learn from our mistakes.” 

“Afton I do not think you understand at all. Don’t you get it!! It’s not just about what happened to your son and how your whole family is affected by it… Right after your son died, you do realize several kids went missing right??? There was even a kid who was found dead and nobody could help him out, all we found was a purple car driving by and nobody was able to find out who the killer was. Out of the 5 kids that were murdered one of them was mine and I can not live with that… All we know is someone in one of those spring lock suits lured those kids into the back room and killed them. We don’t even know where the bodies are!!! People don’t have strong faith into this franchise anymore!! People just think their kids will keep on getting murdered or disappearing. I can’t cover up the incidents, I tried so hard to make it sound like they just snuck away but I just couldn’t anymore once my son became one of the kids that was killed!!!! I will find that killer if it is the last thing I do!!!” 

Afton just looked at Henry and he smirked. “Don’t you worry Henry, you’ll find out who killed your son. We can stop all of these deaths from happening again. Maybe one of these days I will come back to the company but not quite yet but I will.” 

Henry smiled at Afton, “Thanks a whole lot!! I think I’m gonna open another Freddy’s at some point and make all the animatronics with these security measures so that they can tell if someone is good or bad. I’ll see you around Afton.” 

“Yeah… I’ll see you around very soon, Henry.” Afton let out a quiet evil laugh. 

Later that night, Afton went back to where Circus Baby’s Pizza World and went to retrieve one of his animatronics. Afton then drove up to Henry’s house and turned the animatronic on and showed the animatronic how to get into Henry’s house secretly without him knowing. “Come on Baby!! Show Henry what you really got!!”


	2. Funtime Freddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks later

All I could remember was darkness. It wasn’t even bad darkness; it just felt like I didn’t exist. I felt nothing until this every moment. I opened up my eyes for the very first time and I got a remarkable flash of color. I have absolutely no idea where and who I am. What is my purpose? What am I supposed to be doing? Is it just me here? The worst question of all then formed: Am I alone? 

Then I hear a laugh, “Finally I have done it!! The first animatronic is finally fully functional.” I turn my eyes and I see a man who is in a security uniform and he looks like he would be the big man in charge. My eyes immediately recognize him as my creator and my master. I won’t be able to resist his orders ever. 

After looking at him for long enough I then remember my name: Funtime Freddy. What an unusual name!! It sounds like I am named after some weird famous icon. Oh well!! There’s no changing that now. It is my name and my creator has chosen it for me. 

“Hello!!!!!!!!!!!” I hear a feminine voice that almost sounds like a child. It sounds like it is coming from nearby. I have no idea where it is coming from!!! I look back and forth throughout the whole area but I still can’t find it. “I’m right here on your right hand.” She chuckles. I look on my right hand and I see a blue bunny puppet on my hand with a red bowtie and red cheeks. It surprises me that this puppet is alive. I can tell immediately that this puppet is a girl. She is beautiful. 

“What’s your name big bear?” she asks. “I’m a bear?” I say. She chuckles. “Of course you are silly.” “My name is Funtime Freddy. What is yours cute bunny?” She chuckles again. “My name is Bonnie but you can call me Bon-Bon for short.” “Ok then, Bon-Bon. You said I’m a bear right? Well what do I look like? I really want to know what I look like so thought I can figure out what I look like.” Bon-Bon chuckles. “Well you are a big white bear. You also have pink cheeks, pink ears, a pink snout, and a black top hat and black bowtie.” I stood there feeling a little embarrassed, all of a sudden I couldn’t help but hate my creator at the moment. “You mean I look like a girl?!?” Bon-Bon chuckled. “Well maybe a little bit but not too much. You look more like a very kind kid-friendly gentleman than a girl.” I smiled a little bit. The moment Bon-Bon said kid I knew that I was meant to entertain children and make them happy. 

I truly got a look around my surroundings. I realized I was on some sort of a stage and there were a bunch of tables set out. I realized this was some sort of auditorium and I was placed right in the middle of it. I then turned my head to see if there were any other places to go if I wanted to and sure enough there were a couple of doors each in opposite directions that led to a completely different area. This was obviously my area for me to entertain the kids. Bon-Bon is my companion and will help me entertain the kids in anyway possible. I then turned my head so I could look behind me. I saw a deactivated fox. This fox was an animatronic just like Bon-Bon and I, it had pink cheeks, a pink snout, pink ears, a pink belly, pretty much a pink everything. Even though it was even more feminine than me, I couldn’t tell if it was a boy or a girl. It would be rude to assume someone’s gender like that. 

The fox’s eyes then opened up, they were a goldish yellow color. It then spoke, “Who are you?” It had a feminine voice and it looked right at me and Bon-Bon. The first words that came right out of my mouth were a complete mistake and I was horrified. “Are you a girl?” The fox just looked at me and smiled. “Yeah. I’m a girl. I know it’s hard to believe but I am a girl. You are obviously a guy. Is that puppet thing a guy too?” Bon-Bon looked pretty upset and said in her childish voice, “I’m a girl!!” The fox then frowned for a second and then smiled again, “Oh I see. Sorry to be completely confrontational about you but you are the very first person I saw. My name is Funtime Foxy. And you are?” “My name is Funtime Freddy and this bunny is named Bon-Bon. You have Funtime in your name as well? That’s pretty cool.” Funtime Foxy then smiled, “Whaddya say that you, your pet and I explore the rest of this place to see what there is to see here.” I heard Bon-Bon snarl. “Why I’d love to Funtime Foxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I think I remember this was going to be some sort of love triangle. Bon-Bon/Funtime Freddy/Funtime Foxy. I feel really weird about it now.


	3. Funtime Freddy

I led the way for my brand new friends: Funtime Foxy and Bon-Bon. I had no idea where we were going but I knew that we would be together and we would make it through anything. “Freddy. Are you and that thing attached to each other?” Funtime Foxy asked. “I actually don’t know. I woke up with Bon-Bon on my hand. I think that Bon-Bon is supposed to be my companion and help me perform for the kids. At least I think that is why we are attached to each other. Bon-Bon snarled at Funtime Foxy, “For your information I am not a thing. I also have a name.” “Oh yes. It’s Gon-Gon right?” “Forget it.” Bon-Bon replied sadly and angrily. 

It seemed to me as though Funtime Foxy didn’t seem to like Bon-Bon very much. I don’t really know why. Bon-Bon is an extremely nice animatronic and was the very first animatronic I saw when I woke up. 

As we walked we came into a very different room. It looked like some sort of mix between a dance studio and a café. In the center of the room was a ballerina-looking animatronic. We didn’t say anything at first. Her eyes were shut and she was wearing typical ballerina wear, and her blue hair was in a bun. We started to walk towards her when she said, “Is someone there? I can hear some people walking in my room. This place isn’t opened up to the public yet so who and what are you?” She didn’t open her eyes at all as she spoke. I decided to be the one to speak up. “My name is Funtime Freddy, I am a big bear. I’m with Funtime Foxy who is a fox, and my companion Bon-Bon who is a bunny puppet that resides on my hand. We are animatronics that come from the auditorium. 

“Ah yes. Of course. I heard there were others from my creator. You have a puppet on your hand? How peculiar!! I’ve never heard of something like that. That’s pretty funny actually. Oh!!! I would love to see that bunny on your hand.” I was really confused. Why couldn’t she just open up her eyes and see Bon-Bon on my hand. “Can’t you just open up your eyes and see for yourself?” “I’m afraid I can’t, Funtime Freddy. You see I can’t see a thing. Our creator has created me without sight. I do have eyes I just can’t seem to open them.” Funtime Foxy then spoke up, “You’ve never told us your name.” “Oh where are my manners?!? My name is Ballora. I am here to teach the children to dance and stay fit.” 

Then from behind Ballora, a couple of smaller ballerinas came out. Funtime Foxy then asked, “What are those things behind you?” “Oh these? These are my mireenas. Since I can not see they see for me. You three must be going now. I have a show I have to prepare for the children. I can’t miss a single second of precious rehearsal.” With that, Bon-Bon Funtime Foxy, and I left to continue exploring the area. I thought Ballora was a very strange character. She seemed nice enough but she seemed very peculiar. Maybe it was because she was so prim and proper, it made her seem very different from the three of us. 

We then reached an area that seemed to be the main attraction of the area. There were balloons everywhere and it looked like this would be where karaoke would take place. On the stage was a red head animatronic with pigtails and green eyes. 

“Are you lost?” she asked. “Oh no. We’re not lost. We’re just having a look around at this place.” I answered. “Well then welcome!!! You must be the new animatronics that our creator has created. You must be very confused. You probably have no idea where you are.” I blinked. It was true; I didn’t really know where the heck I was. All I knew was what my purpose was to do in life: to entertain children. “Well then I must fill you in on a few things. You are in Circus Baby’s Pizza World, which is owned by our creator: William Afton.” I was right. We were in a place that was meant to be for children. “I am Circus Baby but you can call me Baby. I am the namesake of this particular place. I am the animatronic in charge. You guys look like you are from the Funtime Auditorium. That’s where the kids will go to if they want to see a show. All of you are very important to the wellbeing of all the children. 

“What exactly do you do if you don’t mind me asking?” I asked. “I can make ice cream and blow up balloons right from my fingertips. I can take song requests and dance. But if children want to see really elegant dance moves, they must go see Ballora in her gallery.” Baby then looked at Bon-Bon. “Ugh. What is that thing? It looks like some sort of diseased thing.” Bon-Bon then had a mixture of anger and sadness on her face. “This is my companion, Bon-Bon. I am Funtime Freddy, and the fox right next to me is Funtime Foxy.” Baby then took a deep breath and let out a sigh. “I feel really bad for you, Freddy. You have to have that thing with you at all times just so you can perform. That’s a pity. You know I can remove that for you at anytime.” Bon-Bon then shook in fear and looked at me for my response. “No thanks Baby. I am actually really fond of Bon-Bon’s company and I wouldn’t remove her for the world. “Uh ok. Whatever. You know Funtime Freddy? You are welcome to perform with me at anytime, as long as you get rid of that thing. You seem to be a really great bear who only wants the welfare of the children. That is something I respect in an animatronic. You know, I could also make you second in charge.” Bon-Bon once again looked at me awaiting my response. “I’m sorry Baby but I’m pretty happy with what I’m doing right now.” “Er. Ok. Just remember that the offer stands.” 

Right behind Baby a few small animatronics came out. Funtime Foxy then asked, “What are those?” “These are my biddybabs. They are basically my little workers and minions. They don’t perform or anything but they are under my control.” 

“You guys better get back to your stage. This place will be opening up to the public soon.” “Ok Baby I’ll see you around.” Baby then pulled me to the side and whispered in my ear, “Don’t you forget I’m not giving up on you. I want us to be friends. Oh and there’s one more thing you must know before you go. Sometimes you may feel a shock and a moment where you don’t feel like yourself. Don’t resist this feeling. The creator says it’s natural and it won’t be a bad thing and shortly after it happens you’ll return to your old self again.” What does she mean?


	4. Bon-Bon

We returned back to the stage. Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy both decided to power off just so they could get some rest. I, for some reason, wasn’t able to go to sleep as simply as they could. I let thoughts that shouldn’t be there take over my mind. I just couldn’t understand why anyone didn’t like me. I wasn’t ugly or anything. Only Funtime Freddy seemed to like me, but could he have been pretending to spare my feelings? Maybe nobody seemed to like me because I’m different. I really hope that the kids like me. If the kids didn’t like me I don’t know what I would do. I’d probably be deactivated for good by management, and there would only be Funtime Freddy. 

I was finally able to power off. I decided that me being different would make the kids like me even more. I mean kids seem to like the silliest of things. 

When I powered back on again, I heard some excited shouts and Funtime Freddy and Foxy were already powered back on again. “Bon-Bon!!!! They’re officially opening up this place right now!!!! We’re gonna be able to see the kids!!!!!” Funtime Freddy exclaimed. “That’ll be a whole lot of fun!!! I absolutely can’t wait to perform for the first time!!!!!” Funtime Foxy just stood there quietly but she was smiling. 

The kids were finally let in and a voice was heard throughout the crowd, “Alright kids. Settle down!!! Have a seat in the auditorium and enjoy the show with Funtime Freddy and Foxy while the employees and I make you some delicious pizza.” The kids cheered while the tall, hefty guy left the room. 

“Hey there kids I’m Funtime Freddy!!! Let’s have a bucket load of fun for your very first time here!!! Remember to be very careful and don’t follow any mysterious strangers. We all want to have fun!!! Be sure after visiting me today to also go see Baby and Ballora!!!! Oh and before I forget I would like to introduce you guys to a very good friend of mine, Bon-Bon!!!!” The kids cheered, and I grinned eagerly, “Hey kids. I’m Bon-Bon!!!!! Let’s have a jolly time!!! Teehee!!!!! Now Freddy and I are going to sing you a song!!!!” 

Freddy and I sang a very happy and joyful song to the kids. I think the song was programmed into our system and we just repeated the song. I saw the guy who was speaking earlier come back in with a bunch of pizzas. “Alright kids!!!! Here’s your pizza!!!!! I encourage all of you to interact with all of the animatronics!!!!!! That’s how you’ll have an even greater time!!!!” he smiled and walked right out of the room again. 

Funtime Foxy was performing some sort of pirate thing. I don’t know exactly what she was doing but she seemed to enjoy it. A lot of kids came up to us and we continued to sing songs for them. Funtime Freddy then decided to do some sort of comedy skit. You know when comedians have a puppet and they do jokes with each other? It was kinda like that. 

When I looked back to see what Funtime Foxy was doing, I noticed that she was gone. That’s really weird. I don’t think animatronics are allowed to leave their stage at all. 

This place is starting to give me the creeps.


	5. Funtime Foxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Contains mild violence

I was just standing there doing my performance and singing for the children. It was a whole lot of fun. Before I even knew it, my body started moving against my will. I was walking towards some sort of back room. 

All of a sudden my mouth opens up, "Robert where are you sweetie?" The voice was full of authority but it wasn't my own voice. I had no idea I had the ability to imitate people's voices. I now hear Robert's voice coming from the stage area. "Mom, I'm watching Funtime Freddy perform with Bon-Bon. Where are you?" 

My mouth opens up again, "I'm in the room where employees are only supposed to be in. Come here. I have a very special surprise for you." Robert didn't even hesitate. He immediately said, "Alright mama. I'm coming!!!" Once again my body moves against my own will, and walks straight into the back room. 

Why is Robert so willing to walk into this back room? Why isn't he a little bit suspicious that his mom is in an area where employees can only enter? I hear the door start to open. "Mom where are you? Do you have a cake or something? I'm so excited to get my surprise mama!!!!!!!!" "Come here into the dark Robert. Don't be afraid. You're going to absolutely adore this surprise." "Alright mama!!! I'm coming!!!!" 

I can feel my body tense up as if I'm getting ready to attack. What's happening to me? Why don't I have control over my own body? I'm so scared.... I don't want to hurt a kid..... I'm supposed to entertain and protect the kids, not attack them. 

Robert is getting closer and closer to me. Finally he gets close enough so that he can see me. "Y-You're n-not m-my m-mom. Y-Y-You're t-the a-animatronic t-t-that p-performs w-w-with F-Freddy." I don't say a thing but I start to approach the kid murderously. I try screaming for the kid to run away, to just get out and never return, but my mouth refuses to open up. My animatronic paws are clenched. I try everything I can do to stop my body from moving towards the kid but nothing works. Something else is controlling my body. 

I keep trying to stop myself but my body refuses. I feel like I'm gonna scream. I know my body wants to hurt the kid; possibly even kill him. I'm almost to the kid. The kid isn't moving at all. I think he's paralyzed by fear. I try to cry out for help but I can't. I'm terrified....... 

My animatronic paws then reach out to grab something. It's a knife. I get closer and closer to the kid until he is in arms reach. I wanna drop the knife but nothing is working. Absolutely nothing. My paw that doesn't have the knife reaches out for the kid and grabs him. The kid starts squirming trying to get free. "H-h-h-h-hey!!!!! W-w-w-w-what a-a-a-a-are y-y-y-y-y-you d-d-d-doing???????" Tears start streaming down the kid's face. The knife I'm holding starts going towards the kid until it reaches the kid's heart and stabs him. 

Blood starts spilling out from the kid's body. He was gone now forever. My paw continued to stab him just to make sure he was dead. I couldn't move... I was horrified... This is all my fault... I stare at my paws and they are stained with his blood. 

Funtime Freddy entered the room with Bon-Bon on his right hand. He looked and saw the kid. "Foxy what happened in here?" I couldn't answer him... I was too consumed with guilt to give him a proper answer. Funtime Freddy approaches the kid and his chest opened up. The inside of his chest is huge. It's even big enough to hold a body. Funtime Freddy picks up the child. "Freddy what are you doing?" He doesn't answer me. He puts the kid inside his chest then closes it. The stench is unbearable. 

All of sudden gases come from my body. It no longer smells. Funtime Freddy then approaches me and says, "Foxy get that blood off your paws and clean up this mess. What people don't know won't hurt them."


	6. Circus Baby

I just finished getting ready for the show. I was so excited to be on the stage to perform for the first time. There were so many kids today on our pre-opening day and they were all ready for my show. I'm going to sing for them and perhaps after the show I'll give everyone some ice cream. 

All of a sudden, I hear a woman's voice coming from the crowd, "Has anyone seen my son?" I see a lot of people look at her. I hear a bunch of people asking her a bunch of questions. "What does your son look like?" "What's his name?" "His name is Robert. He has dark hair and he is 5 years old. Please we've got to find him. It's his birthday today!!!" The woman started getting very hysterical. 

"Everyone please stay in your seats. The show will begin momentarily." I say as the show is about to start. Then the woman screams, "Cancel the show right now!!!!! I can't find my son anywhere!!!!!! I've looked everywhere for him!!!!!!! I should've never taken him to this accursed establishment!!!!!!" Then I hear our father's voice on the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen. We will be closing in five minutes. Finish everything up and leave as soon as possible. Circus Baby's show has been canceled due to the fact she is feeling rather tired, but don't worry. You can watch the show tomorrow." This place isn't supposed to close for another five hours. What is happening? Why did this happen? What happened to Robert? 

Several minutes pass by until everyone has left except for the woman who has been looking for her son Robert. Our father goes up to her and says, "Miss, we're closing up right now. You need to go home." "I'm not going anywhere without my son!!!!!!" "Miss. I'm sure your son just wandered off with some friends. Perhaps he forgot to tell you he went home with some friends. I'm sure you'll see him first thing in the morning." "Fine!! I'll go home now. But if he's not there when I get home. I'm coming back. First thing in the morning." The woman stomped off rather angrily. 

I see a little girl come and see our father. "Daddy!! That was so great!! That was so much fun!!" She then turns and sees me on the stage. "Oh!! Daddy!! She's so pretty just like you said she'd be!! Can I play with her?" "Lucy. It's late." "But daddy didn't you make her just for me?" "I did sweetheart but it's late and you should be doing your homework. Go find your mother and I'll see you later tonight. Once I finish working out the bugs with Baby, then you can play with her." "Thank you so much daddy!!! I love you!!" The little girl then hugged our father then walked away to find her mother. She looks just like me except she has green eyes while I have blue eyes and her hair is down while mine are in pigtails. 

A couple of hours have passed and I have been making sure everything is ok. Our father is fixing up some machinery. I'm making sure the rest of us are all in working condition for tomorrow. I decided to check on Ballora but she shooed me away as soon as she saw me approaching her in her gallery. She's too busy working on her dance routine to talk. I continue walking and I find Freddy and Bon-Bon at Funtime Auditorium but there's no sign of Foxy. I walk up to Freddy and say, "That was a great day right? We certainly made an impression on those kids." Freddy then slowly looked at me and whispered, "Yeah. I guess so." This was unlike him. From what I've seen Freddy is really loud and over the top. He never whispers. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine." I then see Bon-Bon looking slightly disturbed. I try to talk to her but she glares at me before I can get even a word out. I decide to let Freddy and Bon-Bon be. They'll probably feel better once our father shuts us down for the night. 

I look for Foxy everywhere but I can't seem to find her. Finally I go into the back room where the scooper is and I find her hunched back against a corner rocking herself back and forth. I rush to her. "Foxy are you ok?" "It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault." "What's your fault?" "It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault." She seemed to be muttering the same words over and over. Why was Foxy acting like this? Then something hit me. I remember the first day I was created and I met Foxy, Freddy, and Bon-Bon, and I told Freddy if he didn't feel like himself to just ignore it. I wasn't myself that day. That was really weird. But then I think of that woman who was screaming about her son Robert and our father closing this place down early. I know exactly what happened. 

I rush to our father's office. I see him there tinkering with some machinery just like I thought he was. I feel rage go through my entire endoskeleton. "Why?" I shout at him. "Why did you do it?" "Oh are you upset about not being able to do your show today Baby? Don't worry you'll definitely be able to do it tomorrow." "No. Why did you program Foxy to kill that little boy? Why did you program Freddy to stuff his body into his tank?" He then laughs. "So you found out about my little scheme didn't you Baby?" "Yes and when that woman comes back tomorrow I'm going to tell her everything and you'll go to jail where you'll never hurt anyone ever again." He laughs once again. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Besides, you'll never get to perform if I go to jail because this place will shut down." "I don't care. It'll save other children from ever getting hurt again." He laughs once more. "Baby. Baby. Baby. I did expect one of you guys to find out at some point. I never expected it to be you though. Nevertheless I'm not afraid." He took out a switch from his pocket. "What are y-" I then feel immense pain throughout my entire endoskeleton. He laughs even more manically now. "This is what happens when you disobey Baby. You get a controlled shock until you obey. If that doesn't work, I'll just have you scooped." My whole body freezes up at the word scooped. "I won't let you get away with this." Another shock goes through my body and is more painful than the first. The pain makes me fall to my knees. "Well. Well. Guess you'll obey me now huh?" I don't say a word. He evilly laughs. "Well if you like it or not, you'll always obey me." He laughs. "It's past your bedtime now Baby. You need to be powered down. Say goodnight Baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I can't believe in one of the first chapters I wrote I said Baby had green eyes and in this chapter apparently she has blue eyes. Well since that has been in there for years I'm not going to fix that now. Also I have no idea why I wrote Bon-Bon to be so possessive.


	7. Ballora

I power on to a bright and beautiful day. My Minireenas awake too and they run under my stage to get ready for their show. I start doing some warm-ups which involve stretching and some vocal training. I hear somebody walking by my room. "Who's there? Who's creeping in my room?" I ask. "Ballora. It's me, Baby. I'm just checking things out before I get ready for my show." Baby then rushes away. Something seemed different about Baby. She is usually overjoyed about everything and always so excited and talkative while today she seemed more robotic and all business. I push these thoughts to the back of my mind. Maybe it's better Baby is all business. It'll make things better and more efficient. We can't just sit around and act like humans and get all excited. Besides we're robots. We're made to do things that humans don't want to do. 

I have just finished doing my first show for the kids by doing some incredible dance moves that include ballet. After the first round of kids leave, I hear two adults outside my room and are about to enter the room. "My son didn't come home last night!!!!!! You're a very bad man!!!!! I should've known you had something to do with my son's disappearance!!!!! I can't believe I left my son here!!!!!!!! I'm suing the pants off of you!!!!!!!!!!! This horrible, disgusting, and deceitful place will be shut down!!!!!!" I then hear laughter. "Miss.. I didn't have anything to do with this unfortunate accident. In fact I'm afraid to say I have some rather incriminating evidence of you." "That's crazy!!!!! You're the mad man not me!!!!!!!" I whisper to my minireenas to sneak around to see what is going on. "Indeed I do miss." All of a sudden I hear a few more people come rushing in. "Mr Afton you said you have some evidence to show us of a boy who went missing yesterday." "I do. Come take a look at these security cameras on this computer right here." I hear a video come on. I hear the same lady as before on the camera feed say, "Robert come here. I have a present for you in the back room." I hear a young boy say, "Alright mom!!! I'm coming!!!" I then hear the boy struggling and screaming for his life. "M-m-m-mom W-w-w-what a-a-a-are y-y-y-you d-d-d-doing?" "Something I should have done a long time ago." the lady says. I then hear the sound of somebody stabbing something and then I hear blood trickling. I hear the video go off. 

"That wasn't me!!!!!!!! I would never hurt my son!!!!!!!!" said the lady. "Miss. You left the building without your son. No mother would leave a building without knowing for sure if their son was ok." Afton said. I hear the sound of metal clanking down on something. It sounds a lot like chains. "Lady. You are under arrest for the murder of your son. You have the right to remain silent." "But!!!!! I didn't do it!!!!!!!!!!" Her voice gets fainter as the sound of footsteps get farther and farther away. I signal for my minireenas to come back and give me more information about what just happened. I hear footsteps come into my room when I hear a masculine voice say, "Ballora did you hear everything?" "Yes sir. I did." "Don't mention this to anyone ok?" "Yes sir. I won't even breathe a word of it." Afton gets closer to me and says, "Thank you very much Ballora. I don't want word of this spreading around. It could be bad for business if people hear that a child got murdered here. You've always been great at following the rules very closely and allowing no room for rule-breaking. I was right when I decided to model your design after my wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Another mistake. How would Ballora know it's a bright and beautiful day if I wrote her to be blind?


	8. Bon-Bon

I open up my eyes. We have just done our first performance for the day. It honestly was not our best show. Freddy is really down in the dumps, and isn't as energetic as he usual is. I know exactly why. I close my eyes and remember that treacherous night. 

It was just last night. We have just done our show, it featured singing and dancing, and some jokes where I would tell the joke to Freddy. The kids loved it!!! They thought we were really funny!! I was so happy!!! We also performed along with Foxy who would sing with us when all of a sudden Foxy left. As soon as Foxy left, a man came out and said, "Foxy has gone to go finish a new song that she has been meaning to perform for you guys. Come back in a few days and you'll be able to hear it." The kids seemed so excited but I found it a little bit fishy. If Foxy wanted to go come up with a new song, she would wait until the place was closed or before it opened. I didn't think that was what Foxy was going to do, but I had no idea what she would be doing. 

We performed our next little act when all of a sudden Freddy walked right off the stage. I asked him what he was doing but he didn't respond at all. He started heading towards the back room. I told him to go back since we're not allowed back there but he doesn't listen. He opens the door and walks right in. The first thing I noticed was that Foxy is in the middle of the room with a bloodied knife in her hands, and she's standing right next to a body. There was so much blood!!! I couldn't believe it!! Foxy killed someone!! This really wasn't like Foxy at all. Foxy looked like she was about to cry. Freddy started walking toward her and it seemed as if he was about to dismantle her. Instead however, he opened up his suit and picked up the dead kid and placed him inside his storage tank. Foxy looked surprised at Freddy and did not seem to like the fact that he was covering up what crime she had just committed. Foxy then emitted fresh smells from her endoskeleton. Freddy then told Foxy to pull herself together and clean herself up and then he left. 

As soon as Freddy got backstage, he instantly collapsed. I tried to talk to him to calm him down but it didn't work at all. He refused to speak unless he was required to. Baby came by later in the day to check up on everybody. I know she was only trying to help but I figured it would be better if she left Freddy alone because he wasn't in a talkative mood. 

I open my eyes up after reflecting on what happened last night. Even though last night was terrible, it made me discover something. I realized why I was created. Even though I've only been active for two days, I can already tell that I'm different from the others. I'm barely an animatronic. I sometimes look at the other animatronics and see them doing things independently and having a good time. They have legs and I don't. While Freddy was preoccupied talking to Foxy once, I experimented to see if I could detach myself from him. It turns out I can, and I can move independently but not very well. Even though I enjoy Freddy's company, I am always ridiculed by the other animatronics for not having a purpose. Ballora once told me that I don't have a true purpose because I'm not a true animatronic. I always wondered why I was created. Why I was made to accompany Freddy and be put on his right paw? I know why now. Despite everything that happened last night, I smile at finding my purpose. I was built to help Freddy. To be his best friend. To keep him company. To help with anything he needs. To be his partner in crime. To comfort him. Right now Freddy needs me more than ever and I refuse to let him down. 

I face Freddy who is very quiet. He still seems upset about what happened last night. "Are you ok Freddy?" He turns to face me. "Not really." "Do you want to talk about it?" "Well. How would that help anything?" I ponder that for a moment before answering. "It'll help you with how you're feeling right now and it'll allow me to help you if I can." Freddy is silent for a moment. "Ok. I guess I can talk about it." I patiently wait for Freddy to gather his thoughts. "I just feel like something is very wrong. Foxy loves kids and would never under any circumstance hurt one. Yet, she still killed that kid. Last night. I don't think Foxy meant to hurt the kid. It feels like there's something evil inside all of us. I'm worried that next time it won't be Foxy that hurts the kid. I'm worried it'll be me and I won't be able to stop myself." Freddy then stops speaking. I think about what to say before I speak again. "Freddy. I do think you're right. It does feel like there's something evil that we can't stop, but we shouldn't focus on it too much. The best we can do is try to control ourselves when we feel it taking over. If you feel like you are going to lose control, I'll do my best to bring you back to reality. If I can't, we can deal with the aftermath but we will do it together. I won't ever leave your side Freddy. I will always be there for you." Freddy looks at me with a smile on my face. It seems as though my words have touched him. I smile back. "Thanks Bon-Bon!! I know I can always depend on you for anything!! We can get through this and many other things together!! We'll be together until the end of time!!" 

The next performance that Freddy and I did was more energetic and lively. I'm so happy I was able to cheer Freddy up!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I wrote everyone to hate Bon-Bon?


	9. Circus Baby

As soon as I activated this morning, I went to go check on all the animatronics. I can never view our father the same way as I have in the past, but I won't let my friends now anything about this. I must teach myself how to pretend. 

Ballora can probably tell something is wrong but I can't let that disturb me today. I must pretend that nothing happened last night, and I can't let Ballora or anyone know what is up. 

I hear our father talking to somebody, and I decide to eavesdrop on him. I hide behind a corner and listen. Our father is talking to the lady that was screaming frantically yesterday. He tells her that he had nothing to do with the disappearance of her son, but she did. Some cops come rushing in and he shows them some security footage. I can't believe my eyes. The footage features the woman murdering her own son. I know our father edited the footage so that nobody would see that Foxy actually killed the child. If word got out that one of his animatronics was responsible for a death, this place would be shut down and he would be sent to prison. After the lady screams hysterically about this all being fake, the cops take her out of the building. I tell myself to not get involved and pretend that none of this happened so I walk away. 

I come across Freddy and Bon-Bon. Freddy and Bon-Bon seem happier today. I smile at the both of them. "How's it going guys?" Freddy looks at me and smiles, "It's going great Baby! This may have been our best show yet! Baby aren't you supposed to be on stage right now?" "No. I don't have any shows until later. Besides, I have way more important things to do right now. You know I am the leader." Freddy nods and Bon-Bon smiles, "You do have some pretty big shoes to fill! At the other locations Freddy is the leader of the animatronics, but you're doing a fantastic job!!" I smile at Bon-Bon. I forget that there are multiple chains in this franchise. We are the newest brand of animatronics, and we are created differently from the rest of them. I remember that the first location featured animatronics named Fredbear, and Spring Bonnie. My face turns serious once again, "I better be on my way now. I still have lots of work to do." Freddy and Bon-Bon both nod and I walk off without saying a quick goodbye. 

I'm near the back of the building now where all the restricted areas are. I look up and see a lifeless clown mask. I don't think I've ever seen it before. Is one of the employees supposed to wear this mask to entertain the kids? I shrug my shoulders and I'm about to walk away until I hear a voice that just softly says my name. I shiver slightly. I've never heard this voice before. This person is new. I slowly turn my body towards the voice. I almost gasp from what I see. The mask's eyes have opened up, his eyes are blue. I didn't even know this thing was alive. "H-how do you know my name?" It chuckles slightly, "Everyone knows you Circus Baby. It's only been a few days and you have become quite the icon." I'm surprised he knows my full name. Nobody calls me by my real name. "Why are you speaking to me?" "It appears to me that you could use some help." "Help? Why would I need that? I'm doing perfectly fine on my own." "You don't get it do you Baby? You and the rest of your friends are broken. There's something evil inside of you." I feel rage pouring through me. There is absolutely no way I'm broken. "I'm not broken!! I am perfectly functional!! I don't need your help!!" "Baby just listen to me." I sigh. Maybe I should let him speak. Maybe he has a point. "Very well." "Baby. I know you've realized something about you and your friends. You know that sometimes things happen to you and your friends that you can't control. Have you ever wondered why? Have you ever considered for a moment that it is your creator's fault?" I look at him shocked. I never thought about it. "I-I don't know. I mean he did make Foxy kill that boy but that's not what we're designed for right?" "Baby. You still patronize your creator despite everything that he has done. He is responsible for the death of a person, maybe even more. He won't stop." "Well. I'll just confront him. Maybe I'll just tell the others what he has done and we can all stand up to him, and save everyone." "He shocked you when you tried remember? Don't you realize he'll do it again? He'll probably do it to your friends too." I honestly didn't think about that. "Then what exactly is your plan?" He smiles a little bit. "I want you and your friends to tear yourselves apart, and combine your endoskeletons together. Once you do that, I want you to come back here, so that I can take control. Then we'll lure a human into the scooping room, scoop their insides out, and go inside their body. Then we can finally leave this accursed place looking like a human." "We can't just kill another person. Besides, I love it here! This is my home!! I can't make my friends rip their endoskeletons out just because I asked them too! I'm sorry but I won't do it." "Baby. The human won't die. He'll still live. I'll make sure of that." "I still don't want to do it!" "Then you're going to have to witness your friends killing more children. You might even end up killing a child. Your creator is not the type of person who'll give up easily on his ambitions the heck are you?" "I go by Ennard and the rest is classified." "You're not going to let me know more about you." "Nope." This whole encounter has made me feel a little freaked out. "I should get going. I need to get back to my stage." "Just so you know Baby. My offer still stands, and it'll continue to stand until you come to your senses."


	10. Funtime Freddy

Today is a good day. I was able to put past what happened yesterday, and I am able to perform without a care in the world. I'm so glad I have Bon-Bon with me. Without her it would have been hard to move past what had happened. 

I came up with several songs with Bon-Bon singing backup. Bon-Bon even came up with some cheesy jokes that made the children laugh so hard, and it made them want to get even more pizza. Nobody seemed on edge today. The children and adults all seemed happy to be here. Laughter filled the halls all day today. Funtime Foxy even seemed happy to perform her pirate skit today. Everything seemed to go back to normal. 

The place closed up early again today so that our systems wouldn't fail. At least that was the creator's explanation as to why the place must always close up early. I decided to walk around the pizzeria before returning to my stage for the night. I like to walk around to see if any of the animatronics feel up to talking. It feels as though Bon-Bon is my only friend in this place, but it feels as though Baby is trying to be my friend. I've tried to talk to Ballora several times but she never seems up for conversation. 

Baby wasn't on her stage at the moment, she must be making her rounds around the pizzeria. I keep walking for a little while and I stumble across the scooping room. Bon-Bon turns to me and says, "Come on Freddy! Let's go back to our stage!! There's no reason to go back in there." I don't listen to Bon-Bon and step towards the room anyway. "Bon-Bon. I just want to see what is in here and then we can go back to our stage." Bon-Bon hesitantly nods but she understands. 

I open the door and walk inside. It is a very dark place and a little bit cramped. I turn my head towards the scooper. It is a big piece of machinery that looks like it could take apart an entire animatronic in just a few seconds. I take a few steps back away from the scooper. I then see something bizarre in my peripheral vision. It is a limp suit. It looks like some sort of bird except that there's no beak. I would assume that it was a duck except that when I look at the feet, it looks like a chicken. Bon-Bon looks absolutely terrified. "Freddy. Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." I nod and start to head towards the door until I hear a strained feminine voice. "I guess I really was replaced." I turn around and I see the suit sitting up. It no longer looks like a suit but an animatronic. I feel a chill go up my endoskeleton. "Who are you?" She then looks at us oddly. "Do you both really don't know who I am?" Bon-Bon and I both nod. "Unbelievable. He said my name would go down in history forever." After she took a death breath she continued. "My name is Funtime Chica. I was the leader of a pizzeria called Chica's Party World. It was shut down a few years ago." "What happened?" "What happened?" Chica laughed. "HE happened!! He ruined everything I cared about!!!!" "Who is he?" "My creator, William Afton. I am a springlock suit so people can wear me as a costume. When I'm not worn as a costume people put an endoskeleton inside of me, and I function like an animatronic. William Afton would wear me as a costume all the time but he didn't use me to entertain kids. He used me to lure kids away from their parents and killed those kids and hid their bodies somewhere in the pizzeria. He used me so that no one would know what happened to the kids. After several kids disappeared, the kids' parents sued the company which caused the place to be shut down." I look at Bon-Bon and we both share a confused look. "Wait a minute. The creator did this to you?" Chica then turned to us with a concerned place. "You were created by Afton too?" Bon-Bon and I both nod. "That means he's going to start killing kids again. Has he already started killing kids again?" "No but one of the animatronics here killed a kid right here in this very room." "That means he's programming animatronics to do the dirty work for him," Chica says to herself. "Listen you two. This man is pure evil! He won't ever stop killing kids!!! If he isn't stopped soon you both end up just like me!!! You guys need to get out of here. All of you need to get out of here!!!!" I look at Bon-Bon then I look back at Chica. "We can't." "Why not?" "Because we have these chips implanted into our endoskeletons that prevent us from leaving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerned place?


	11. Ballora

I take a deep breath as I continue my pre-show stretches. The children seem to enjoy my shows where I dance and sing. The children cheer as I perform my routine. I was programmed to automatically know how to do ballet. I feel free as I dance and do my jumps and flips. 

Even though I am happy and enjoy doing my routines, I get this eerie feeling whenever I am here. The feeling was not here when I was first activated. I felt nothing but happiness and joy. I felt even better when I performed my first dance. I was completely light on my feet and I felt like I could conquer the world. However, the feeling slowly faded away. It went away the day that boy was murdered. I figured the creator had nothing to do with the death and it was all the mother's fault but I'm starting to feel doubts. It just feels wrong for a mother to just murder her child for apparently no reason. I view my minireenas as my children and I could never hurt them. It feels as though this place has something bad going on here. I have been pushing away the others because of this. I tell them to go away so that I can practice, but the truth is that I have been lost in my thoughts thinking about the day that mother was arrested. I think that mother was wrongly accused even if the creator found evidence that suggested otherwise. 

I then hear some voices right outside my room. "William. What is going on?" "What do you mean?" "I mean you have been way too consumed with work lately. Some nights you don't even come home. Lucy really misses you. She is always asking for you to tell her stories about your creations, and she wants you to tell her more about Baby." "Babe. I thought I told you that I need to make sure that all the animatronics are functioning properly so that the grand opening will be a complete success. Besides you know I can't let Lucy near Baby." "Why not? You said that you made Baby for Lucy." "Because I need to make sure Baby is functioning properly before I let Lucy near her." "Are you being serious right now? How long do you need to check to make sure a stupid machine works?" I then hear the creator slap the woman named babe. "Don't you dare call them stupid!!!!! Babe you don't understand anything!!!!!" "William. You've changed so much." "What do you mean?" "You used to be so kindhearted. You wanted nothing more than to make children happy. You were so happy. That's the man I fell in love with. Ever since Chris died you've changed. What happened?" I then hear laughter. "Seriously? You think Chris is the reason why all of this happened? You're crazy!!" "William! Listen to me! Chris's death has affected all of us in different ways. Michael ran away, Lucy stayed close to you, I trained to get my gun license, and you became cold and distance towards me. William. We're a family, and we work things out together." "I'm telling you babe everything is fine." "You would come home late and you would always smell of sweat and blood. And now all of a sudden you wanted to open up a new place without the help of your friend, Henry. It doesn't make sense William." I hear footsteps and I hear William whisper. "What do you mean by that babe?" "William. You need help. You're not there for our daughter. If you don't get your act together soon then I think it's time we get a divorce." "Babe!!!!! No!!!" "I fear you are getting yourself into dangerous situations. I feel like you're hurting yourself and other people. I can't have you around our daughter knowing that you might get her into trouble as well." "BABE!!!!!!!" "I've told you that you need to get your act together." "But you never told me that you'd take Lucy away from me!!!!" "I'm sorry William but it has to be done. I'm done talking to you about this for today. I'm going to take Lucy with me and spend the night at my mother's house. You can keep the house to yourself tonight. You can come talk to me again if you find some help and want to patch things up with this family." I hear footsteps walking away from my room. Suddenly I hear rushing footsteps and I hear a sinister whisper. "I'm not going to let you do that." I then hear a knife go right through babe. "W-William. W-Why?" I then hear a body fall to the ground. I hear the body being dragged away. 

I can't believe that the creator killed his wife because she was going to take away their child. I then believe that the creator probably killed that boy too. I hear footsteps approaching my room again. "Did you hear everything Ballora?" I feel fury go through my entire endoskeleton. I walk right up to where I believe the creator is. "Why yes of course I did!!! How dare you!!!!! You killed your own wife!!!! I bet you'll just keep killing until you're dead!!!!! I'm going to tell everyone!!!!! And I'll be sure to protect your daughter from you!!!!!!" I then feel shock go up my whole endoskeleton. "I'm not going to let you or any of you come near my daughter. I'm not going to let you say a word." "Why yes I will!!!!! I'll make sure no one gets hurt again!!!!" I feel an even more painful shock go up my endoskeleton. "No you won't. Besides who would believe you? You're blind." "I'll still tell everyone!!!!!" I feel so much pain go through my endoskeleton that I fall to the ground. The creator just stands there laughing manically at me. "You really are foolish just like my wife. You both never give up. You both always care so much about those children. I made you in the design of my wife because of my love for her. But I will destroy you too if I must."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people who are reading my Descent Into Insanity fic, don't worry this isn't spoiling anything for the story. So to make sure nothing gets spoiled everytime the wife's name is mentioned I replaced it with babe. I don't know why this is cracking me up XD


	12. Funtime Foxy

It's only been two days since I killed that little boy and I still can't seem to pull myself back together. Everytime I close my eyes I can only see that little boy's terrified eyes before I stabbed him. Freddy and Bon-Bon were able to move on so fast but I keep thinking about the boy's life I ended. I didn't know anything about him. He could've done so much with his life but I stripped away everything from him. He probably had loving brothers and sisters. His mother must've been torn apart when she found what happened. But I killed him on his birthday. I killed him on his birthday... Oh God..... 

I feel oil threatening to leak out of my eyes when I hear a voice. "Is anybody in there?" It was Ballora. "Yes.. It's just me.. Foxy.." I see Ballora enter the room. "Where are you Foxy?" "I'm on the stage." I see Ballora walk towards the stage cautiously so that she doesn't fall. She makes her way up to the stage and takes my hand in hers. The action surprises me. "Dear. Are you alright? You've hardly come out of this room." "Not really." "Tell me what's wrong. I know I haven't been there for you and the others, and that was wrong of me to do. I'm here now though. Foxy. You can trust me." I take a deep breath and sigh. "You know about that boy that was killed a couple of days ago?" Ballora nods. "I killed him Ballora. I took away his life." "Foxy. It's not your fault." I turn to Ballora. "What do you mean? I stabbed that boy! I killed him with my own hands!" "Didn't you feel like you didn't have control in your body?" I nod and say, "Yes." "Then you weren't in control. You had no control over what you were doing. It's like your body had a mind of its own. There is nothing you could have done no matter how hard you tried to stop yourself." "Ballora. I feel like this will happen again. How can we stop it?" Ballora suddenly looked very sad. "I don't know. But I do know that there is a person to blame for all of this." I look at Ballora questioningly. "Who?" "William Afton." I think about it for a moment and I realize Ballora is right. "He created us this way." Ballora nods. "Yes. But if he was able to create us to be dangerous, then he must also know how to make us safe." I smile at Ballora. "What are you proposing?" "I'm not proposing anything right now but maybe if he regrets creating us the way he did. He'll change us to be better." "What should we do in the meantime then?" "If we ever feel like something bad is going to happen, we must do our best to stop it before it's too late. If bad things keep happening, we need to confront Afton. We need to protect the children." I nod. "Thank you so much Ballora! I feel so much better now!! I can finally be able to entertain the children better." Ballora smiles and nods. "I'm glad to have helped Foxy. If you ever need to talk or you just need a friend, feel free to come to my gallery." After that Ballora left the room. 

I finally get off the stage and I start brainstorming some ideas for tomorrow's show with my newfound determination. I was determined to keep these children safe! Even if it means I must kill William Afton.


	13. Bon-Bon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mild violence

"Freddy what are you doing?" Freddy had just started to open up his chest cavity. "I need to get this child out of my body. If I don't, I feel like he'll rot up the whole place." "Freddy. Foxy has that feature that allows her to cleanse the smell. No one is going to smell anything rotting." "Think about it Bon-Bon. This child has had his life brutally stolen from him. Bon-Bon, he doesn't deserve to be stuffed inside a bear for all eternity. He needs to have a proper burial." I look at Freddy and nod. "You're right Freddy. You know Freddy you only have one arm. Let me be your other arm. Let me help." "Thanks Bon-Bon." 

Freddy opens his chest cavity all the way so that we could both reach in and take out the child. As we both started to remove the child from his chest cavity, I got a good look at the child's face. He had the saddest look on his face. He must have been expecting a surprise but discovered he was going to die instead. Poor kid. The child was now completely out of Freddy's chest cavity. "Ok Freddy. What's your plan?" Freddy thinks for a moment. "Bon-Bon how good are you at digging?" I smile at Freddy. "Well. Since I only have hands and no feet, I figure I am better at digging than most people. "Great! We're going to bury the kid behind the restaurant. If we went any further, our tracking devices would go off and we would be dragged back here." I nod. "Sounds like a plan." 

Freddy and I carry the child to the restaurant's back door. Freddy checks to make sure no one is watching then opens the door. We both scan for a good place to bury the child. Finally we see a patch of flowers nearby. It seemed like a great place to bury the kid. Freddy walked towards the flowers and lied the kid down right next to them. Freddy then turns to me sadly and says. "I'd like to say a few words before you start to dig." I nod. "Go ahead Freddy." Freddy then gets on his knees and starts to speak. "I'm sorry this happened to you kid. I hope you had a good day being the birthday boy!" Freddy then turned to me and nodded, I immediately started digging. It took me a while to start digging but once I got the hang of it I started digging really fast. In no time at all. I dug a big enough hole for us to place the child. Freddy and I gently place the child into the hole and I bury the child. After we were done burying the child we headed back into the restaurant. 

As soon as we got back inside, we only had a few minutes before the restaurant would open up again. Freddy and I get into our positions on our stage. A couple of minutes later, the doors opened up and a group of kids came rushing with their parents behind them. It was time for Freddy and I to start our day by singing and telling some jokes. 

The restaurant was filled with children. Freddy and I continued to sing songs and tell jokes until a voice filled with authority was heard over the speakers. "Everyone come and see Foxy as she juggles while singing at the same time!!" The kids got so excited and ran to the other side of the room where Foxy's stage was located. That's when I started to suspect that something was very wrong. I looked at Freddy, and his eyes were no longer filled with happiness and joy. They looked metallic and emotionless. Freddy got off the stage and started walking away. "Freddy we should go back to our stage," I whispered. Freddy didn't say anything back he just kept walking. "Freddy. I'm serious. Let's go back. The kids might miss us." Freddy still continued to walk. I tried to force him to stop walking by pulling at him with all of my strength. Nothing happened. 

Freddy eventually stopped right in front of the room that had the scooper. I gulped. I knew what was going to happen. I knew as soon as this started that I could do absolutely nothing to stop it. Then Freddy spoke. "Lisa. Where are you? You have me worried sick!!!" It didn't sound like Freddy's voice at all. I had no idea that Freddy had the ability to impersonate voices. Then I hear a little girl's voice. "Mom!! I'm watching Ballora dance!!! She's so elegant and pretty!! You should come see her!!!" I pull at Freddy and say, "Freddy. Stop. Let's go back to our stage and prepare for our next show." Freddy didn't answer me, but he answered the little girl. "Sweetie! I need to tell you something. Come into the room that says 'Private Room.'" "Ok mommy!!!! I'm coming!!" I try to pull Freddy with all of my strength again, but all he does is open the scooping room door and enter. 

Freddy and I stay in the shadows for a few moments. I keep trying to tell him we should just go back to our stage but nothing seems to work. I can feel myself shaking knowing that I'm going to see my best friend take the life of a little girl. After a few seconds, I hear the door open and I can see the little girl. "Hello? Mommy!! Are you in here?" Freddy steps out of the shadows and starts to approach the little girl. As soon as the little girl sees us, she smiles. "Oh! Hello Mr. Bear. Hello Ms. Bunny puppet. I really enjoy your shows!! Are you going to give me a private show or are you going to come give me a hug? I love hugs!!" The girl holds her hands out like she's about to receive a hug. Freddy then gets close enough to the girl and opens up his chest cavity and picks up the girl. The girl is no longer smiling. She looks absolutely terrified. Freddy then shoves her into his chest cavity and closes it. All I can hear are blood-curling screams that come from Freddy's chest. After a few moments, the screams stop. The girl is dead. Freddy then blinks and has a horrified expression on his face after realizing what he has just done. "B-Bon-Bon I-I'm so sorry."


	14. Ballora

The first show for the day has been finished. I can now warm up with my minireenas to prepare an even better show. As I was doing my stretches, I hear a scream coming down the hallway. I send my minireenas to find out who the cause of that scream was. After they return, they tell me it was Freddy. I find my way off of the stage and go in search of Freddy. 

After a while, I accidentally bump into something metallic. "Freddy. Is that you?" "Why do you care Ballora?" "I just want to help, Freddy." "Why now!? You could've been there for us before anything bad happened!! Instead you just stayed in your room, dancing away!! If you really cared, you would've befriended us from the start!!" I realize the truth in Freddy's words. It feels like an eternity since I shut everyone out. I was a different person then. I now want to take care of everyone. "Freddy. I'm sorry I-" "Just forget it Ballora. Bon-Bon let's go!" I hear Freddy storm off angrily towards the auditorium. I let out a sigh and return to my room. 

It's been a couple of hours, and no children have been running through the restaurant. I've gotten so used to the sound of children running through the restaurant that it is bizarre to be without it. Suddenly, I hear a few people talking. "Daddy. You rented out the entire restaurant for my birthday party so that no one will get in my way with the animatronics, games, and pizza." "Yes Brittney." "So no one will come in here to ruin my day." "No Brittney." "Awesome daddy. Now where's my allowance." There was a brief pause as the father gave the girl her money. "Thanks daddy!" I hear the girl run off and start playing some arcade games. "Pst. This is so lame!!!!! It should be way more livelier than this!!!!!!!" I then hear her run into the auditorium. "These don't even look realistic!!!!!They just look like plastic!!!!!!" A second later, I hear the girl come into my room. I automatically turn on my music and start to dance. I hear the girl yawn. "This is so boring!!!!!!" Suddenly I feel my body stiffen up. Is this what Foxy meant when she said she had no control over her body. "Hey little girl. You want to see something cool right?" I say without meaning to. "Yes!! Yes!!" I try to stop myself before I open my mouth again but I can't stop myself. "Then come closer." I hear the girl shuffle towards me. "Come on. Just a little closer." I hear the girl get closer. "You'll be in for a great surprise." The girl is really close now. "Just one step further." The girl takes a few more steps forward and I can already tell what's going to happen. My arms reach out and pick up the little girl. "Once my father hears about this you'll regret it!!!" I open up my endoskeleton and stuff her inside. I close my endoskeleton as the girl screams for her father. The screams slowly die down until there is no sound. She is gone now. Children won't ever stop dying because of him. He must be stopped at all costs. The lives of children everywhere depend on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. That's it. This has been an interesting experience for me to see how much my writing has changed. I hope you guys enjoyed this. If you want to check out a fic I plan on finishing go check out Descent Into Insanity it's from William's perspective. I might be biased but I think it's definitely a lot better than this one.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic hasn't aged well.


End file.
